warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Soren
Soren is an adolescent Barn Owl, the son of Noctus and Marella, and the brother of Kludd and Eglantine. Unlike Kludd, Soren is a dreamer, and loves the legends of Ga'hoole. He's the main protagonist of the movie, and voiced by Jim Sturgess. Role in the film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Soren is first seen playing as Lyze of Kiel (whilst donning a leaf helmet) in a reenactment of the Battle of the Ice Claws with Eglantine, whilst an annoyed Kludd (who in this film is a separate owl from Metal Beak, whose real name is Surtr) watches on. Soren and Kludd later go branching with Noctus where Soren succeds better than Kludd, who accuses Soren of having a head start. Just then, Marella arrives to go hunting with Noctus, who gives Soren back his leaf helmet, which Kludd teases him about as they go inside. Soren then witnesses Eglantine having her first pellet, which makes the family's nestsnake Mrs. P take her to see Soren and Kludd's first pellets. Soren invites Kludd to go branching again, but at first Kludd refuses, believing that Soren will show off again, but changes his mind when Soren says they could play Battle of the Ice Claws again. But when Soren starts talking about Lyze of Kiel, an annoyed Kludd shoves him to make him stop, but this causes Soren to lose his balance and send him and Kludd off their tree onto the ground below, where they are attacked by a Tasmanian Devil and then snatched by Jatt and Jutt who take them to the Pure One controlled St. Aggie's. During the journey there, Soren meets and befriends an Elf Owl named Gylfie (who has been snatched by an owl named Grimble). When at St. Aggie's, Soren and Gylfie are made pickers by the Pure Ones' Queen Nyra after they protest, whilst Kludd turns against Soren (possibly out of love for Nyra) to become a Pure One soldier. Soren, Gylfie and several other owlets are then taken to be moonblinked (where if an owl falls asleep under the moon, they lose their identity and go into a trance). Luckily, Soren and Gylfie are able to stay awake and pretend to be moonblinked. Afterwards, the owlets are sent to search for flecks through pellets. Grimble, who is watching the process, takes Soren and Gylfie away from the other owlets and reveals to them that he is only working for the Pure Ones in order to protect his family. Grimble then teaches the two young owls how to fly in order to escape and find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. However, soon after, Nyra arrives with Kludd and two Pure One guard to attempt to recruit Soren into being a soldier. Grimble fights off the guards and begins to strangle Nyra and tells Kludd to go home with Soren and Gylfie. But Kludd after seeing Nyra struggling to breathe, refuses and comes to Nyra's aid. During this, Soren and Gylfie escape to find Ga'Hoole. Along the way, Soren along with Gylfie meets and befriends two other Owls named Digger and Twilight and reunites with Mrs. P (who had been searching for him and Kludd). The group are later at attacked by crows, but are saved by the Guardians. During his stay at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Soren meets Ezylryb, who turns out to be Lyze of Kiel. Eventually, one Guardian named Allomere returns to the tree with two moonblinked owlets, one of which turns out to be Eglantine. After hearing from Allomere that the Pure Ones plan to use a fleck powered device, the Guardians set off to stop them, whilst Soren, on the advice of Ezylryb, stays behind to care for Eglantine. Soren is able to break his sister from her trance by talking about the legends of Ga'Hoole. Eglantine reveals to Soren that it was Kludd that moonblinked her and gave her to Allomere, which makes Soren realize that Allomere is in league with the Pure Ones. Soren sets out with Gylfie, Digger and Twilight to help the Guardians, and find them paralysed by the device. The device is deactivated and the Guardians begin to battle the Pure Ones. Soren sees Kludd and goes after him, only for Kludd to attack him and declare that the Pure Ones believed in him like no one ever has. During the fight, Kludd breaks his wing and dangles above a forest fire. He pleads for Soren to help him, but when Soren tries to, Kludd tries to throw him into the fire, only for the branch he is clinging onto snaps and sends him falling into the flames. Believing his brother to be dead, an devastated and angered Soren picks up a burning branch and goes to confront Metal Beak to stop him destroying another owl's life, like he did to Kludd's. Soren finds Metal Beak and Nyra attacking Ezylryb, and comes to his mentor's aid by attacking Metal Beak. The older owl gains the upper talon and prepares to kill Soren. But luckily, Soren is able to grab the branch and impales Metal Beak with it, killing him. Following this, a shocked Nyra retreats with the remaining Pure Ones. When returning to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Soren reunites with Eglantine, Mrs. P and his parents, who express their pride in him. Afterwards, Soren along with Gylfie, Digger and Twilight, is made a Guardian. Soren is then seen telling a group of young owlets about his adventure and tells them that Kludd was never found. However, Unknown to Soren, Kludd survived the fire and came across Metal Beak's body and presumably takes his mask for himself. Relationships Quotes Trivia *TBA Gallery External links *TBA Category:Owls Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Hybrids Category:Legendary creatures Category:Legendary characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Barn Owls